Drains and sewer lines have long been plagued with the problem of continued build-up of grease, sludge, organic wastes and other deposits which then interfere with the proper flow for which they were intended. The prior art teaches the use of various compounds for attacking these deposits, generally by flushing some cleaning agent through the lines or by using some sort of mechanical device which is drawn through the line and deposits the cleaning agent. The first of these teachings is quite ineffective because the agent will only reach that portion of the line which is in contact with the water which is carrying the agent. Thus, since the line is generally only partially filled with water, the upper portion of the line is untreated. The second of these teachings, while capable of reaching the upper portion of the line, is cumbersome, expensive, and very time consuming.